


Jono's Dragon Lord

by arashiwolfprincess



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Au-Modern time, Fluff, Friendship, High Priest Seto known as Seth, M/M, Mild Language, Nicknames, Secret Relationship, Seto and Seth twins, Slash, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise visit from his boyfriend, who happens to live in Egypt for most of his life, comes to Domino causing a commotion. Yugi and the gang is surprise to find Joey’s mysterious friend resembles a lot like Seto Kaiba. It seems there is a secret Joey has kept hidden from them about his boyfriend of four years who at last came home. He also was just happens childhood best friend he would bring up at times to the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jono's Dragon Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Here I have the High Priest Seto known as Seth whom I would call him in a lot of my reverting and possibly Castleshipping fics to difference between him and Kaiba. In this one I’ll have Seth as Seto’s twin brother that they haven’t seen in a long time and at one time Seto and Joey were friends. Other than Jono is a nickname Joey gets from Seth at times.
> 
> Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Just own the plot and no money is made off this fic.

Stumbling over his feet and loose shoelaces, a small blond child fall face first in the grass he looks up, large brown eyes waters and small sniffles. He stiffens when a dark brunette boy about his age stops in front of him looking with concern.

The boy bends over holding out a hand gently cooing softly, “Jono, you silly boy be careful.”

“I am Seth,” Joey whines having Seth’s twin brother, the quitter one of the two; roll his eyes to the white.

“What a clumsy Mutt,” The twin remarks giving a playful smirk knowing what the blond’s reaction at the word.

“Seto, you big meanie,” Joey cries out, his cherubic cheeks pinking and puffs out in aggravation.

Seth giggles glancing at Seto who still smirks rather please with himself. Joey sigh sitting up noticing the two brothers’ parents are coming towards them.

“Your parents are here. It looks like you have to go,” Joey replies as Seto takes off running to the two adults and Seth nods in agreement.

In the distance, Seto crows out happily at whatever his parents told him. Seth tilts his head in confusion wondering what’s going on. He didn’t have to wait that long when Seto calls out.

“Hey Seth guess what? We’re going to be big brothers!”

Seth stares blankly for a few moments when the words go through his mind, he’s going to be a big brother. He smiles letting a cheer of his own while Joey grins watching Seth run to his parents hugging his mom speaking really fast. He didn’t expect for Seth to run back and tackle-hug him tightly.

“I’m going to have a baby brother or baby sister,” Seth breaths, his dark blue eyes shine brightly with joy and happiness.

“Seth it’s time to go,” Seth sighs reluctantly at the sound of his father calling him.

Joey smiles sadly, “Bye Seth. Let’s play again sometime maybe even tomorrow.”

“Yup,” Seth answers.

Little did the two know that it be the last day they would play with each other. It be the following day, Joey would learn Seth and his family are moving to Egypt for a couple of years. He won’t have the chance to see Seth again until the age of thirteen where he goes visiting his uncle there and being a transfer student. It would be an accidental kiss between them that they would find they have something more than friendship between them.

Seto, unfortunate, would forget about being friends with Joey after his mother’s passing and Seth living in Egypt for some reasons while his father takes him and their little brother back to Domino, Japan. Later on he would be in the orphanage with Mokuba adopted by a cruel man. He would lose his smiles and having fun. One day he would meet his twin brother again to remember his childhood before his mother’s death and later on his father’s.

* * *

 -Six years later after first trip to Egypt—

Smiling to himself, Joey hums a tune wondering what his boyfriend of four years will be coming to Domino. Sure their relationship is long distance to they make things work. The blond doesn’t care he’s now seventeen years old, and a third top rate duelist in the world since nothing is compare to Seth. He hasn’t seen him since the ceremonial battle in Egypt. He had a hard time to sneak off to meet him with all of his friends there.

It drives him crazy asking Seth when he can make it to japan. All he says in reply is eventually but not promising a specific date. Joey didn’t notice when his friends came up to him or their confuse look. Why is he happy? Sure they just came back close to a month ago from the said battle where Atemu and Bakura chose to stay and regain their own bodies along with Marik.

“Jono,” A familiar male voice shouts getting Joey to look up in surprise than shock.

“Jono? Whose Jono?” Tristan ask Atemu who frowns trying to figure why the name seems familiar and holds some importance but he couldn’t figure where and just shrugs his shoulder.

“Um, guys does that look a lot like Kaiba but with longer hair and in a ponytail,” Tea question looking at a look-a-like Seto Kaiba that may be a clone or twin if that’s possible.

Joey’s brown eyes widen a bit. He blinks a few times before running towards the taller, muscular teen who continues to smile at him. He ignores his friends’ shouts going up to the brunette. He smacks him in the face glaring daggers up at the laughing blue eyes.

He starts shouting angry and shock still, “What the fuck, Seth? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming!”

Rubbing his stinging cheek, Seth smirks down at the blond remarking, “I may have deserve that.” Rolling his eyes causing Joey to huff at the words, he continues. “I just want to surprise you, Jono. Joey blushes at the pet name that been given to him as they were kids years ago, he grumbles shyly, “Dragon Lord, how many times I told you to stop calling me that.”

Seth smirks roguishly taking the blond’s hand giving a kiss on the knuckles enjoying the fact he’s turning now a darker red. He answers huskily, “Because I’m your Dragon lord, Joey as you are my Jono.”

A cough is heard behind them cause the two lovebirds to turn around finding Yugi and the group staring at them mouths agape.

Yugi steps forward looking in between them with a small confuse frown, “Joey who is this person?”

Joey gulps, blushing harder glances at Seth to find him still smirking rather please with himself. ‘Smug bastard,’ joey grumbles unsure how to admit out loud since it been a secret who his boyfriend was.

“My name is Seth, a childhood friend of Joey’s and his boyfriend.”

“Oh,” Yugi answers as a familiar purple car with two people steps out gets the blond to groan in his hands since they would know who Seth is.

“So you’re Joey’s Boy toy I heard about,” the blonde woman tease giving nods as the man besides her give an appreciative whistle looking at Seth.

He states matter of fact, “You do look a lot like Seto Kaiba.” 

“Mai, Valon,” Joey whines at their antics while Seth chuckles only to stop hearing his twin’s name said.

He mutters softly the name, “Seto. Seto Kaiba?”

He did wonder how his brother been doing. How much he change or he remain the same as the boy he once known all those years ago. What of his littlest brother? Are Joey and Seto still friends? He frowns thoughtfully noting Joey’s twitch and the uncomfortable look that appear than disappear as fast it came. ‘Odd,’ he muse. He’ll ask the other the questions he as later on once they are alone. He breaks out of his thoughts when a raven messy long hair boy with stormy grey eyes with a tall brunette teen scowling by his side comes towards the group.

The said boy calls out happily in greeting, “Yugi, Joey! Hey guys!”

Mai’s eyes gazes between Kaiba and Seth noticing the similarities and differences. Whereas Kaiba is lean, almost pale tan skin, brown hair style properly with icy blue eyes that only seems to soften around Mokuba. Seth, on the other hand she notice, has messy brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, laughing and mischievous blue eyes, a smile that tug the corner of his lips and tan color skin. Definitely night and day between these which makes her suspicion of them possibly being brothers more specifically as twins clearer in her mind.

Seto’s icy blue eyes barely widen in shock seeing his twin after so long that his breath catches in his throat. Last he saw him been a year after Mokuba have been born. He couldn’t for the life of him remember why they got separated in the first place. He could see Seth still has his laid back attitude about him still while he change completely. A feeling of regret tugs at his heart.

He stiffens hearing his twin’s voice remark simply, “So my twin brother finally comes out of his hole.”

“Twin brother, big brother what does this guy talking about,” Mokuba ask looking at his older brother.

Seto close his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose replying, “Mokuba, you do have another older brother besides myself. Unfortunately he’s standing next to the Mutt.”

Joey rolls his eyes giving a peeve grunt only to stare at the brunette in surprise. The name the other teen usually gives him doesn’t have its usual bite.

He tilts his head unsure what to think so he ask hesitantly using the other’s given name instead of his surname or insult, “Seto?”

Seto hums giving a curt nod, “Yeah…Mu-….Joey I heard you.”

Seth gives a smile at the sight pulling Joey against him. He tilts the blond’s head up giving a sly smile making Joey’s eyes widen in surprise. Seth gently kisses the blond softly before turning up the heat getting Joey to moan into the kiss. Neither of them care at the moment the Kaiba brothers or Yugi and the gang or stare in shock before adverts their eyes at the sight giving some privacy. Seth smiles into the kiss tightening his arms around Joey loving the purr of contentment from the blond.

Pulling away Seth smiles softly at the blond replying lovingly, “I love you, Jono.” Joey smiles a little rolling his eyes at the pet name, kissing Seth’s cheek. “Love you too, Dragon Lord.”

Both of them ignores Seto’s sarcastic comment, “He still calls that mutt, Jono. Why am I not surprise.”

“Shut up Seto or I’ll think of up an embarrassing nickname for you,” Seth retorts giving a wicked smile sending some shivers down the group’s backs.

Seto close his mouth wary of his twin and that comment he makes. Joey smiles twining his hands with Seth rather happy to have Seth with him and his friends finally meet him.

**Author's Note:**

> Jono is just a nickname as Seto states his twin brother calls Joey. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
